morph_society_4realfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Illyrian World
Demons originated from the Demonic world of Illyria. But back then (billions of years ago), this world that we now know as Earth was the original Illyrian world. Dinosaurs were demons. Some of them were banished to a different dimension by some angelic creatures called "Fairies". Hehe. Believe it or not, but fairies happen to be angelic creatures. The remaining Dino demons were killed by archangels. Vampires, Werewolves, and Shapeshifters When the first mamals evolved, some were possessed by demonic spirits. These spirits were of multiple different demonic species. The wolf became two species: 1. The ordinary wolf, which naturally evolved into more species and 2. The Hellhound, which evolved into three different species: I) The Tal-Diagris (Illyrian for "Blood-sucking Wolf") (To kill them, set them on fire. Do not cut their head off because they'll just grow a new head and revert to being a Hellhound.), II) The Gino-Diagris (Illyrian for "Disease Wolf") (To kill them, peirce them in the heart and/or brain with something made from silver) (Do not cut their head off because they'll just grow a new head and revert to being a Hellhound), and III) The Morphum-Diagris (Illyrian for "Shapeshifter Wolf") (To kill them, peirce them in the heart and/or brain with something made from silver) (Do not cut their head off because they'll just grow a new head and revert to being a Hellhound). 'Vampires' The Tal-Diagris was officially the first species of vampire that Satan created. It feeds on blood and sucks blood out of its prey until there isn't any left to drink. If a human becomes prey to this creature, the human will become what we call a "Turok-Han" (Illyrian for "Vampire-Demon"). To kill these creatures, put a wooden stake through their heart (The wood has to be holy for this to work), set them on fire, get them into sunlight, and/or cut their head off. If a Turok-Han drinks a human's blood, the human will become a Turok-Han the following midnight. If the human by any chance isn't completely drained of his/her blood, the venom in the Tal-Diagris' bite will sire the human into what we just call a vampire. It wakes up as an undead bloodsucker after the following 24 hours. This Vampire sires humans into vampires by drinking their blood until they can feel their victim's hear-beat slowing down. Then they stop drinking and cut one of their own vains open and feed their own blood to the victim until the victim dies from blood-loss. The victim wakes up, a vampire after the following 24 hours. To kill these Vampires, put a Holy stake through their heart, cut their head off with silver (if you don't you use silver, the vampire's body will change into a dog-like shape, a dog-like head will grow, and voila. We have a Hellhound.), burn them with fire, and get to somehow drink holy water. Their main weakness is sunlight. Though sunlight won't always kill them, they can't stand being in it simply because it has a magical effect on them. Spending one second in sunlight is like getting a heat-stroke. And the more time they spend in the sunlight, the hotter it gets. If they are kept in the sun for too long, they'll catch on fire and turn to dust. To keep them away, if you can't kill them, splash them with holy water, use a cross as repellant. This species of vampire has no specific name in the Illyrian language simply because this was the first Vampire with actual intelligence. Also, it seems kinda pointless to just call it a Tal (Illyrian for "Bloodsucker"). It also seems pointless to call it a Han (Illyrian for "Vampire"). Van-Tal (Illyrian for "Blood-sucking Human") are not undead, like the Turok-Han and vampire. It's the first vampire who happens to have a heart-beat. Some people have heard of a myth that all blue-eyed people are related. This isn't a myth. It's true fact. And I'll explain why. A long time ago, when Homo Sapiens were newly evolved humans, a vampire decided to sire a pregnant woman. 24 hours later, this women wakes up, an undead bloodsucker and is still pregnant. The baby is still alive because of the strength it recieved from it's mother's sire's blood that was fed to the baby's mother. When the baby was born, it had blue eyes. It was the first near-human creature to have blue eyes. This Van-Tal is the reason that there are blue-eyed people. It mated with a human who ended up having blue-eyed kids. The breeding went on as the thousands of years went by. Today's blue-eyed people are all related to eachother and their blue eyes are a sign that they have the potential to evolve themselves into a Van-Tal. But the futher blue-eyed people breed with non blue-eyed people, the thinner the Van-Tal bloodline becomes. Van-Tal needn't to drink blood in order to survive. They just need 100 grams of sugar and 1 Litre of water a day. Van-Tal are easy to kill, as they are exactly 83.4985707307% human. They can die pretty much any way that a human can. But their advantage is super strength, super speed, and their 5 senses, which are multiplied by 150. They even have a 6th sense. It's a telepathic ability. They can sense when there's life forms in the area. They can also sense where the life form is. Duraga-Tal (Illyrian for "Angelic bloodsuckers") are commonly known as the Illyrian Angels. They are the evolution of all Vampires. To kill these creatures, you need to be a Duraga-Tal yourself, or be an angel because only these two creatures have the power to kill Duraga-Tal. The first vampire to taste the blood of an angel was the first Duraga-Tal. These things had kids with humans and Van-Tal. They also liked to sire humans. But the Duraga-Tal bloodline became thin, just like the Van-Tal bloodline did. Any vampire, Van-Tal and human with a Duraga-Tal ancestor has Royal Blood running through their veins. These were known as the Royal Blood Family (RBF). The RBF are hated by all of the non-Royal demons. The RBF are nearly extinct because the non-Royal demons have almost wiped them all out. The RBFs have some powers that the non-Royals don't have: 1. Telekenesis - The ability to move objects arounf without touching them. 2. Pyrokenesis - The ability to create and control fire. 3. Electrokenesis - The ability to create and control electricity. 4. Aquakenesis - The ability to creat and control water. 5. Mind control - the ability to control people's thoughts and movements. 6. Super Adrenaline Rush - Unlimited energy, unlimited strength (only when they're angry), and unlimited brain power (they never run out of power when using their special powers). 'Werewolves' The Gino-Diagris feeds on anything, but prefers humans. If it attacks a human, it never leaves the heart behind, unless they wanna turn the human into a werewolf. The Gino-Diagris carries a disease that can't be cured. Most people call it "the Werewolf Disease". It projects this disease into humans when biting them. If the human survives the attack, he/she will carry the Werewolf disease (be a werewolf) for the rest of his life. He/she'll turn into his wolf form during, before, and after the night of a full moon. Once a human has transformed into his/her wolf form, they'll have no control over themselves, no memory of who they are untill the following sunrise where they revert to their human form, and no humanity. They kill when they are hungry and they bite people if they feel unsafe. The bitten people get the Werewolf Disease and become werewolves when the full moon "trio" happens. When werewolves breed with humans, the werewolf kids are always the same gender as the werewolf parent. To kill them, you need to peirce silver through their heart and/or brain. Or just cut their head off. But only cut their head off in their human form. If you cut their head off in their wolf form, they'll just grow a new head and revert to being a Hellhound. These creatures have been extinct since the 1700s. No one knows why or how.